


False Me.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spectrophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: I was fine with that, the reflection of myself says otherwise. In the mirror, I cannot stand my own face.





	False Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to make sure of my own existence. Zaregoto Zatsuon is an OC created when I was in my three year depression state.

Geez, what ridiculous lies we make! Nonsensical, just as if the mirror before us holds nothing. It holds fear, the disorder of who we are. The shape of her was crafted by negativity and suicidal thoughts wrapped into one. Instead of cutting her wrists, she spends her days faking happiness to be under the radar. Searching for the morning, only stormy clouds pierce the windows.  
  
The fright from mirrors... who is really there? In the reflection... who do you see? Why does Zaregoto keep running away from who she is? Stuck in an never ending depression spiral, unable to see herself marching onwards. She wonders if she should live or die? Is it even worth it to think about it anymore?  
  
Even if she were to die, she'd be ash, ash to trash, to garbage and to earth, only to restart all over again. Relive every single painful memory and thought, unable to stop time. Zaregoto still can't find out if she truthfully wants to live, the weight on her shoulders feels heavy. As if there's two boulders on her, her left hand slaps against the surface of a single mirror.  
  
Her mother had passed years ago, her eyes catch the mirror's reflection. Her mother has set her hands on shoulders and the noose around her neck is visible, this hallucination wasn't amusing. Zaregoto can't breathe as she realizes her own reflection, it's messed up, that isn't her! That reflection is the person on the surface, the faked joy,  
  
The reflection that has stolen her identity, in the mirror, there are two faces she cannot stand. Her mother and herself, even the computer screen can't outshine the shadows of one's hallucination.


End file.
